Esperando lo inevitable
by Rx-sama
Summary: Salió de allí, agradecido con la vida por ser tan buena con él. Pero sabía que su angustia no acabaría jamás, y que no se limitaba solo a esperar por unos resultados que al final, no aseguraban nada. Drabble/Reto FB


_Drabble para el concurso **"Reta a tu ingenio"** del grupo **Escritoras y lectoras de Fanfics** de Facebook. _

_En este Fic en particular, se pone de manifiesto una emoción: **La angustia.**_

_Pues bien, esta historia toca un tema delicado y creo que va muy bien de la mano con la emoción que -se supone- debo expresar. Al final de la misma aclararé algunas cosas para que comprendan mejor unos cuantos términos._

_Disfruten de la lectura :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> No, Naruto no es mío, todo es gracias al vergatario de Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Enfrentando lo inevitable<strong>

Suspiró nervioso; un suspiro melancólico, lleno de sentimientos agobiantes que le recordaban que su tortura sería eterna.

Empujó la puerta del laboratorio con desdén, como no queriendo destapar ese portal de incertidumbre nunca más. Pero debía derribarla y entrar, porque era una de las pocas circunstancias que le permitían hacerle frente a su realidad cruel, ya que siempre la evadía.

—Puede pasar por los resultados el martes, joven—le había dicho la secretaria, quien siempre portaba en su cuello un crucifijo que le señalaba, acusaba y recordaba que después de todo, quizá Dios sí existía. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, por ello decidió castigarlo de esa forma tan certera e _injusta_ por sus pecados.

Al fin abrió la puerta, yendo directamente a la amable señora quien le indicó que esperara. Otras personas estaban delante de él.

Esperar.

Quizá era lo más angustioso del asunto. Sentarse y aguardar a que dijeran su nombre era lo más difícil desde que sabía que su sangre cargaba con un estigma repudiado por la sociedad.

Su corazón poco a poco empezaba a acelerarse… _insoportable_. Sus manos, temblorosas y sudadas, sostenían con esperanza un pequeño rosario mientras una oración rápida y desesperaba cruzaba por su mente aturdida y atenta. Su piel, roja y caliente, le advertía que su inquietud iba en auge… _ridículo_, pensó. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero aún así, siempre era igual.

El no tener control de la situación, ni sentirse dueño de ella, era aterrador y frustrante. Cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no era el único aguardando lo inevitable.

Eso, al menos, lo hacía sentir un poco mejor; no estaba tan solo como constantemente suponía.

—_No puede ser… es imposible… yo no._

Recordaba, para rematar su patético cuadro, el día en que le dijeron que era V.I.H positivo…

Se suponía que lo más difícil de todo era recibir ese diagnóstico mordaz que le hizo creer que era el fin… pero no, se equivocó. El fin llegaba cada tres meses, cuando se hacía los exámenes para certificar que el tratamiento surtía efecto. Y aunque en pruebas anteriores los resultados fueron alentadores, no podía confiarse. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de pasar de ser portador, a tener SIDA.

—Uzumaki, Naruto—llamaron al fin.

El rubio, nervioso, se levantó con lentitud y decisión y a pasos un poco torpes se acercó para tomar entre sus manos aquel papel que contenía su destino… literalmente. Se volvió a sentar, abrió el sobre y leyó sin prisa:

_"CD4: 854 _

_CD8: 670_

_Carga viral: 500 copias"_

Una gran sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Sí, todo estaba bien, podría respirar tranquilamente por tres meses más.

Salió de allí agradecido con la vida por ser tan buena con él. Pero sabía que su angustia no acabaría jamás y que no se limitaba sólo a esperar por unos resultados que al final, no aseguraban nada.

* * *

><p>Pues eso chicos, una historia que pasa muy seguido aunque nosotros no nos demos cuenta de ello.<p>

Aquí en Venezuela -no sé en otros países-, los pacientes con V.I.H. deben hacerse pruebas cada tres meses para saber sobre el estado de su sistema inmunológico y para saber si el tratamiento antiretroviral está siendo efectivo. Ahora, en cuanto a los resultados, los CD4 son las células que defienden nuestro organismo frente a agentes patógenos, y esas son los principales blancos del virus. Lo normal, es que se encuentren entre 500 y 1500 células. Las CD8 son células denominadas ayudadoras, esto es porque ante una infección, las CD8 ayudan -valga la redundancia- a las CD4, y lo normal sería que exista una relación de 2 a 1 con respecto a las CD4, esto es por cada CD8 hay dos CD4. En algunos pacientes, sin embargo, los CD8 están bastante elevados, muy por encima de las CD4. Y la carga viral pues es la cantidad de virus que se detecta en sangre. En este caso, la carga viral es baja, se considera peligroso cuando es mayor a 20.000 copias.

xD Disculpen el tecnicismo, pero era necesario para que entendieran porque la reacción de Naruto, digo, muchos de nosotros con tan solo saber que alguien padece esta enfermedad ya pensamos en muerte. Pero no es así. Gracias a que he podido convivir con algunas de estas personas me di cuenta de que viven en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, más felices, y mejor, porque se cuidan mucho.

Es cierto que son personas que siempre viven en zozobra, por ello decidí relacionar este tema con la emoción, porque sencillamente, como ya dije, van de la mano; aún así, no por eso se dan por vencidos.

Muy largo xD Disculpen tanta verborrea, pero creí necesario hacerlo :) Espero que no los haya aburrido. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>05 de Julio de 2011<p>

Mérida,Venezuela.


End file.
